


[podfic] Bury me under a thousand goodbyes

by Annapods



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Social Links, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: > You have taken the job working as a Gas Station Attendant. Go to the gas station on rainy days.Written byMinkhollow.





	[podfic] Bury me under a thousand goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bury me under a thousand goodbyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451126) by [minkhollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow). 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/bmuatg%0A) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vw7n0oql3oowdvp/%5BP4%5D%20Bury%20me%20under%20a%20thousand%20goodbyes.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vw7n0oql3oowdvp/%5BP4%5D%20Bury%20me%20under%20a%20thousand%20goodbyes.mp3?dl=0) \- [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/285tdg47rsso6cv/%5BP4%5D%20Bury%20me%20under%20a%20thousand%20goodbyes.m4b?dl=0))

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Free comment starters:** 1\. Ideas on how to incorporate music in podfics?  
2\. Which song one was your favorite?  
3\. Any recs?

 **Notes:** this was recorded in august 2017.

Thanks to Minkhollow for giving blanket permission to podfic!

0 intro

1

2 [Here It Goes Again - OK Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTAAsCNK7RA)

3 [Hangin' Around - Counting Crows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARiiO_41Id8)

4 [Counting Blue Cars - Dishwalla](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Clxtg2pFTQM)

5 [Real World - Matchbox 20](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwJazZIWNgg)

6 [Hallelujah - Jeff Buckley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8AWFf7EAc4)

7 [Mr. Jones - Counting Crows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oqAU5VxFWs) // [Future Works - Idlewild](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5yjfuxqTsw)

8

9 [Pray Your Gods - Toad the Wet Sprocket](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFXTWhsbE6U)

10 [Plasticities - Andrew Bird](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7FRMcxbdC8)

11 ['Round Here - Counting Crows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAe3sCIakXo)

12

13 [Viva La Vida - Coldplay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvgZkm1xWPE)

14

15 [The Naming of Things - Andrew Bird](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xac2P3zlDi0)

16 [I Will Not Take These Things For Granted - Toad the Wet Sprocket](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNEt60MoK_I)

17 endnotes


End file.
